


Clemontic Gear: Sex Toys Edition

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: DiodeShipping Series [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex-Bots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out that Ash is gay, Clemont built his friend a special sex toy Clemontic machine. What will happen when the machine explodes the first time Ash uses it? DiodeShipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clemontic Gear: Sex Toys Edition

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, as with the other stories in the series, Ash and Serena are 16, Clemont is 15 and Bonnie is 9.

“CLEMONT!” Ash screamed the name as the dust settled, the latest edition of Clemontic Gear laying around him in pieces.

 

“Y-yes?” Slowly, Clemont crept into the clearing, trying to hide the fact that he had been watching as Ash took his newest invention for a test spin.

 

“Clemont! What the hell was that? I could have been killed by your machine!”

 

“Ash... I-I'm sorry...” Clemont swallowed hard, uncertain what he could say or do to start making up for his mistake.

 

“Ash? Brother? Are you two fighting?” Bonnie asked as she and Serena also stepped into the clearing, alerted by the shouting.

 

“No, no Bonnie we are not fighting. I just need to talk something out with your brother. Privately.” He added as Bonnie showed no sign of wanting to leave them alone.

 

“What kind of- Oh!” Serena blushed as she picked what looked like a rubber dick up off the ground.

 

“Don't touch that!” Ash's cheeks also flared with heat as he snatched the object out of her hand.

 

“What is that?” Bonnie asked, pointing at the object Ash was now holding.

 

“Bonnie... You'll understand when you're older.”

 

“But I want to know now!” She demanded, stomping her nine-year-old foot, annoyed at being treated like the child she still was.

 

“Come on, Bonnie! Lets go groom Pikachu and Dedenne.” Though Serena was also curious about what had just happened, she herded the younger girl away from the boys, knowing that she was not going to get a straight answer just yet.

 

“So! Clemont, you'd better start explaining yourself.”

 

“Explaining what? I-I wasn't watching s-so I need to examine-” Clemont began, shifting awkwardly as Ash continued to glare at him.

 

“Sure you weren't.” Ash spat at him. “I saw you, so I know that you were watching every little thing I did with and to that machine. Now, what went wrong?” Ash spoke slowly emphasizing each word carefully so that his voice did not rise and alert Bonnie to the fact that he was pissed off at her brother.

 

“Ash... Wait, you saw me?” Clemont's cheeks flared with heat.

 

“Yes, I saw you. You liked the show, didn't you?” Ash closed the gap between them enough to grab Clemont crotch. “Heh, knew it.” He smirked as he felt that the younger boy was packing a hard-on.

 

“Ash...” Clemont trailed off as Ash began stroking him through the fabric of the jumpsuit he had hastily zipped back up only a minute ago, biting his lip to keep quiet as Ash groped him.

 

 

Earlier

 

“Ash, I have something for you. As you know, the future is now thanks to science, and I made special Clemontic Gear just for you.” Clemont smiled shyly as he unveiled his newest invention. “I don't have a fancy name for this one yet, and uh... here, just read the manual.” Pressing the sheet of paper into Ash's hand, Clemont felt himself blush hard, then he turned and ran into the woods.

 

“Clemont?” Ash glanced at the place where his friend had just been standing, confused. But his confusion evaporated when he took a look at the machine Clemont had unveiled.

 

“Woah... is that...” Ash swallowed and inched closer, examining the seat attached to the machine; most of it appeared to be a mini electrical generator, the rest...

 

Was it a sex toy? Ash swallowed hard again, as he stepped closer, eyeing the object that protruded from the seat; a largish latex cock. Was it a dildo?

 

A quick glance at the manual told him that yes it was indeed a dildo, that he was to sit on it and slip his own cock into a tube in the cover that closed off the seat. Then, once the machine was on, the dildo would fuck his ass while the tube applied suction to his cock.

 

The mere thought of using the machine made his cock twitch. Glancing around, he saw no one around, so he quickly pushed down his pants, heedless of the fact that he was in the middle of a forest and it was only early evening. He didn't care who might be around to see him as he found the built-in dispenser of lube, quickly prepping himself before easing his ass into the chair so that the dildo slid inside him.

 

It was then that he saw a flash of yellow hair and realized that Clemont had not left, just hid to watch him. Embarrassed, he quickly closed the cover, then slipped his cock in place before latching it shut.

 

Pushing the thought that he was being watched away, he then flipped the switch to turn the machine on, and all thought left him as his eyes closed softly. Pure pleasure thrummed though his body as he was sucked and fucked at the same time. Crying out softly, Ash gave himself over to the pleasure, his hand hitting the speed button accidentally, cranking the power up to max.

 

His eyes flew open as the machine began pounding into him, the suction increasing almost to the point of pain. Somehow, his eyes found Clemont, and though Ash couldn't see everything, he did catch that his friends face was flushed, his breath coming in quick pants, and his arm was moving fast, like he was stroking himself. And Clemont was staring straight at Ash as he rode the machine.

 

The idea that Clemont; shy, innocent little Clemont; was getting off on watching him almost made him cum then and there, and he writhed as the pleasure all but short-circuited his brain, unaware of the sparks that were beginning to fly as the motor overheated.

 

 

Clemont paused as he entered the forest, then flattened himself against the tree, edging around until he could see Ash. Though he told himself that all he wanted was to know if Ash liked the gift, his racing heart betrayed him as he watched Ash as he first dropped his pants, then fingered his ass before positioning himself over the dildo.

 

Fixated on Ash's gorgeous cock, and wondering what it would taste like, he realized too late that Ash was now facing him, and therefore might be able to see him, causing him to quickly duck back behind the tree.

 

Had he been seen? Tensing, he braced himself for Ash's scream... but nothing happened. Relaxing slightly, he edged back around to where he could see Ash, and his jaw dropped.

 

Flushed and panting, his friend was clearly enjoying his gift, and Clemont's hand found his zipper without conscious thought. Tugging it down all the way, his hand slipped inside to wrap around his own shaft, even that little bit of exercise making him pant as though he had just sprinted a hundred yards.

 

And then it had happened; the machine had exploded underneath Ash! Hastily zipping his pants back up, Clemont wondered if he should rush to Ash's aid...

 

Then the moment had passed, as the dust cloud settled enough to reveal that Ash was miraculously uninjured, aside from minor cuts and bruises.

 

Clemont gathered himself, ready to creep away, as Ash screamed his name, leaving him with no choice but to reveal his presence, and peeping.

 

“Ash...” The name was whispered as he straightened up and marched himself as boldly as he could manage into the clearing. Raising his head, he saw that Ash had already pulled his pants back up, and he had to suppress a pang of disappointment.

 

As Ash worked to reassure Bonnie that they were not fighting, and Serena's discovery of the true nature of the machine, Clemont applied his brain to figuring a way to pay Ash back without compromising his virtue. However, by the time Serena herded Bonnie out of the clearing again, he was no closer to a solution than he had been when the machine had exploded.

 

Instead he muttered something about 'needing to examine the machine.' And that was when it happened: Ash said that he had seen him! How? When? If he had been seen, why had he not made a fuss... unless....

 

“Did you like being watched?” Clemont asked as Ash released his cock, but his respite proved to only be momentary as Ash's hand then grasped his zipper.

 

“Yes... Did you like watching me?” Ash asked, as he tugged down the zipper on Clemont's jumpsuit.

 

“Yes...” Clemont swallowed hard as the zipper got tugged lower and lower... “Ash, please stop!”

 

“Why?” Ash hesitated as he waited for Clemont's answer, his hand still on the zipper.

 

“It's... I'm not wearing any underwear!” Clemont blushed hard as the confession burst out of him.

 

“Oh...” It was Ash's turn to swallow hard. “And you what? Don't want me to see you?”

 

“Yes... No... I don't know... Arceus, this is embarrassing! It's not at all what I thought my first time being touched would be like!”

 

“Your first time?” Ash dropped his hand. “Shit... I-I'm sorry. Are you okay?” Ash raised his hand again, cupping Clemont's cheek as he turned his friends head enough to gaze into his blue eyes.

 

“Yeah... I'm okay. It's just happening so fast.” Clemont whispered, all to aware of how close Ash's lips were to his own... how easy it would be for him to lean in and close that gap...

 

“Clemon-” Ash broke off as his friends lips brushed over his own, his eyes flicking shut. Then the pressure was gone.

 

“Ash... Shit, can you forget that I did that?” Clemont backpedalled wildly, in a desperate attempt to maximize the space between them.

 

“No I can't. I've been kissed before, but not like that. Never in such a way as to make me tingle all the way down to my toes.”

 

“Ash?” Clemont was surprised, he'd broken the kiss because despite what Ash had just been doing it had never crossed his mind that Ash wanted to be kissed.

 

“Come here, Clemmy.” Ash held his arms open, gesturing for Clemont to hug him.

 

“Clemmy?”

 

“Y-yeah, well you just looked so cute right now I had to give you a name to match.” Ash explained, blushing softly. He was find it hard to stay mad at his friend, and things were turning more romantic than he had planned for them to be.

 

“You think I'm cute?” Clemont asked in disbelief, but he still stepped close once more, shyly placing his hands on Ash's hips.

 

“Yes, you're adorable.” This time it was Ash who closed the gap, kissing Clemont, as his arms wrapped around Clemont's waist.

 

Clemont went passive in his arms, allowing Ash to do as he wished to, but making no attempts to push things further. So it was Ash who deepened the kiss, Ash who slid his hands south first, cupping Clemont's ass through his pants...

 

Ash who milked the first startled gasp of pleasure from the blond boy, as he slipped his hand inside the jumpsuit until he could grab a handful of swollen flesh.

 

Gasping, he broke the kiss, his eyes wide with surprise.

 

“Ash... What is it? What's wrong?” Clemont asked, alarmed by Ash's reaction.

 

But Ash didn't answer as he unzipped Clemont's jumpsuit the rest of the way, exposing what he was touching. “Oh Arceus! I had no idea you were... wow!” Ash complimented his friend as he realized for the first time that Clemont was very well endowed.

 

“Oh...” Clemont blushed, embarrassed even as Ash's words flattered him. “But its not like you're exactly small yourself...” Clemont broke off too late as he realized what he'd just confessed to.

 

“No, I'm not, but you're still bigger than I am.” Pulling away, Ash unbuckled his own pants again, before removing them completely as Clemont stepped out of his. Clad now in only his socks and undershirt, he shifted awkwardly from foot to foot as Ash then proceeded to remove his jacket and tee-shirt.

 

“And I know that you saw me before I mounted the machine, so no need to be so shy, Clemmy.” Ash winked and Clemont's blush deepened.

 

“Ash... You truly don't mind that I was watching you before you'd 'mounted' the machine?” Clemont dropped his eyes, his voice soft.

 

“Yes and no. At the time it was embarrassing, but... I kinda expected you to. Not because I'd thought you would get off on watching me; no I'd just thought you'd want to see if your invention was working properly or not. But...” Ash leaned closer until his breath mingled with Clemont's. “I'm flattered that you did get off on watching me.”

 

“Actually, I didn't... I mean I would have, but...” Clemont's mind was blank for the first time he could remember, as Ash's closeness blotted out everything else.

 

“The machine exploded before you did.” Ash frowned slightly as Clemont nodded. “Then I need to do something about that.” Grabbing Clemont's cock in one hand, he held it steady while running his tip up the underside with his other hand. Both boys gasped at the friction, and Ash stepped closer still, until he could rub his full length against Clemont's.

 

“Oh Arceus, don't stop... Ash I beg you please don't stop...” Clemont's breath came in quick pants as he felt warmth pool between his legs as his balls tightened. Just the fact that Ash was the one touching him was almost enough to make him cum, and when Ash guided Clemont's hand to his own shaft, he had to fight not to spurt then and there.

 

But somehow he kept himself from cumming too fast as his hand glided experimentally over Ash's length, his thumb rubbing precum from the tip.

 

“Ride me...” Ash whispered suddenly. “Clemmy-baby, I want you to ride me... Oh Arceus will this feel divine inside me...”

 

“You... What?” The image was too much, and Clemont's only true response was a sudden rush of hot seed that coated Ash's hand.

 

“I want you to fuck me, Clemont.” Ash repeated as he lifted his hand to his mouth, then his tongue flicked out to lap up Clemont's mess.

 

“Are you... Sure you should be swallowing that?” Clemont asked, changing his question at the last minute.

 

“Yeah, its perfectly safe. And you taste good.” Ash grinned, then held out his hand. “Wanna try some?”

 

“I'll pass... I'd rather not ingest anything that came from my own body...” Clemont's stomach felt queasy at the mere thought of drinking his own semen.

 

“Are you sure you want me to f- ride you?” Clemont changed the subject to ask what he'd originally wanted to ask.

 

“What, you're too good for the word 'fuck'?”

 

“No... But, what would Bonnie think if she heard me say something like that?”

 

“This isn't about Bonnie and you know it. Come on Clemont you're only a year younger than me, and yet you act so prissy sometimes that...”

 

“Fuck you Ash!” Clemont burst out as Ash's taunting worked.

 

“Heh, knew you had it in you somewhere. And yes I'm sure I want you to fuck me. Fuck my ass good, Clemmy, like that machine of yours was doing when it blew up on me.”

 

“I... Ash...” Clemont shook his head. “I... I can't! I have no idea how sex is supposed to work and... I'll probably be horrible at it! I mean, you know how easily I tire out just by running after you all the time.” Clemont broke off, blushing hard once more.

 

“Oh... Hmm... You might have a point there.” Ash walked around Clemont, thinking and studying his friends slim body. “But you still owe me for almost killing me with your machine. So, what to do? Hmm... I think you should drop down to your knees. You don't have to swallow, if you don't want to but...” Ash stopped walking when he got back around to Clemont's front.

 

“What are you suggesting, Ash?” Clemont swallowed hard as he did as Ash had asked him to and dropped down as gracefully as he could.

 

“If I can't feel your cock inside me, then I want to feel your mouth on me.” Ash explained, pushing Clemont's hair out of his eyes.

 

Nodding, Clemont carefully wrapped his hand around Ash's base, then licked the tip. The precum leaking from the slit tasted as good as Clemont had imagined it would, and he opened his mouth, but kept his slow pace, taking only the head of Ash's cock into his mouth.

 

“You okay? Clemont, don't rush, I don't want you to do anything if you think you can't handle it.” Ash whispered as he felt that Clemont was shaking slightly, despite his demeanor of feigned calm.

 

Pulling back again so that he could speak, Clemont gazed up at Ash. “I know, and I'm fine. It's just... I'm scared that I'm going to hurt you.”

 

“Relax and you won't. Just don't use your teeth, but you can go harder than that. He may be sensitive, but I'm not made of glass.” Ash thought for a second, then realized what might help Clemont. “Use the kind of pressure that you use on yourself. I know that you masturbate, I saw enough when I was in that chair to know that you were touching yourself while you were watching me.”

 

“Did you see...?” Clemont was confused. Had Ash glimpsed that part of him through the trees? But then why had he acted so shocked when he'd touched him, surprised by Clemont's size?

 

“No, I couldn't see your cock. But I could see your face and your arm, and that was enough to at least guess that you were touching yourself.” Ash explained.

 

“Oh, I see.” Clemont dipped his head down again as yet another blush painted his cheeks red, but covered it up as best he could by taking Ash into his mouth again. Sucking gently, he massaged the tip with his tongue before sucking in as much length as he could.

 

“Yeah, you're starting to get the hang of it now.” Ash smiled down at him. Then Clemont pulled away, dropping down to his hands and knees.

 

“Teach me more about sex, Ash... Please.” Clemont turned around, still on all fours, so that his ass was pointed towards Ash.

 

Ash swallowed hard, he had not been planning on riding Clemont just yet. “Clemmy... Are you sure that you're ready for this?” As he spoke, Ash grabbed Clemont's ass, slipping a finger between the cheeks to tease his hole.

 

Expecting Clemont to pull away, Ash was surprised when Clemont began pushing back against his hand instead. “Woah, hang on if we do it dry it'll hurt more.” Ash glanced around, and he saw that the built-in lube dispenser was somehow still in one piece. Laughing softly, he retrieved the no longer attached but still working dispenser, and squirted some of the gel into his hand.

 

“This might feel a bit weird, but just relax, okay?” Ash soothed Clemont as he spread Clemont's cheeks and rubbed his opening a second time.

 

“Stop teasing and just do it already.” Even that little bit of stimulation had Clemont panting, eager for more.

 

Even though he knew that Clemont couldn't see it, Ash nodded as he slipped his pointer finger inside that tight, virginal opening. “How's that? Any pain?”

 

“No, Arceus it feels good...” The words were panted out and Clemont's voice was high and breathless.

 

“Good. Adding a second finger now.” Clemont took three more fingers without the pain increasing unbearably, and Ash decided that he was ready.

 

Though Ash was nervous; he had never topped with his previous three lovers, only bottomed; he told himself that it was going to be okay, as Clemont wouldn't know good sex from bad, not yet anyway.

 

Pushing away his doubts, Ash thrust himself into Clemont in one fluid stroke that milked both pain and pleasure out of the younger male, making him cry out.

 

“Feels good, doesn't it?”

 

“Yes, yes, yes, oh Arceus! Ash please move...” Clemont's brain shut down on him, pleasure reducing the boy-genius to nothing more than a bundle of nerves and sensitive flesh.

 

“Fuck, you're tight.” Ash panted out as he braced himself by grabbing Clemont's hips, his initially jerky thrusts quickly smoothing out as he got the hang of fucking instead of being fucked.

 

Their cries mingled into one constant stream of sound, neither sparing any further thought for the girls who were waiting for them, the girls who may or may not be close enough to hear them.

 

Bracing himself on only one hand, Clemont pushed back against Ash as he began to stroke his own cock, the added pleasure causing his own muscles to tighten around Ash.

 

“Oh Arceus don't do that! Clemmy, oh Arceus do you have any idea what you're doing to me?” Ash cried out as he struggled to maintain his rhythm, but the added tightness was rapidly undoing him.

 

Clemont didn't respond, except by increasing his speed with his hand.

 

Feeling the warmth pool in his balls, Ash pushed Clemont down, finding an even better angle. He knew that he was close, close, and then he was there, spilling his seed deep within his friend turned lover.

 

Clemont cried out as he felt the heat fill him from within, and it was all he could do to not pass out as his own orgasm hit hard enough to make his vision go black around the edges. More cum than he had ever imagined anyone could produce spurted from his tip to spray everywhere, only Ash avoided getting hit.

 

“How was that?” Ash asked, pulling out and lying down on the ground, Clemont flopping bonelessly down on top of him.

 

“I... Words aren't enough to discribe it...”

 

“Hmm... sounds like I didn't do a good enough job as you are still able to talk.” Ash teased, leaning down for another kiss. “I'll have to do better next time.”

 

“Next time?” Clemont gazed up at him in awe.

 

“Yeah, you didn't think that this was going to be a one time only kind of a thing, did you?”

 

Clemont shrugged. “I never thought about what was going to happen next.” He confessed.

 

“We're lovers now, and I want this to be done right. I want you to be my boyfriend.”

 

“Boyfriend...” Clemont thought about that for a second, then his face lit from within as a huge smile crossed his face. “Boyfriend. I like the sound of that. Though I am not your first, am I?”

 

“No. My first boyfriend was someone I grew up with, a boy named Gary. Since breaking up with him I have dated two other people, Paul and Cilan.”

 

“Only three? Then what was that the other night?”

 

“Other... oh you mean me and Heath? That was just for fun. So you did see us kiss? Is that how you knew to build me that machine?”

 

Clemont nodded. “Yeah. I mean, all I saw was you kissing another guy, but I somehow knew that you'd like, well...” He gestured towards the destroyed invention.

 

“I want you more than any machine. And I fully intend to teach you how to top as well as bottom, I promise you that.”

 

Laughter filled the air as both boys began gathering up their clothes, intent on cleaning up the machine and reuniting with the girls before they started wondering what was keeping them.

 

End.


End file.
